


Something Unexpected

by Perkalil



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Chorn, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, post-show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkalil/pseuds/Perkalil
Summary: A short look into what Jemilla and Zazzalil do after a long day. My first published work here, so I went with something small.





	Something Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first published fan work to any online site like this, so I went with something small from my ever-growing collection. Let me know what you think and feel free to request!

The tribe was finally safe. Snarl had been killed once and for all, Jemilla was back with the tribe, and they had all the knowledge of the universe thanks to Chorn. It had been a week since all this had happened and the tribe was settling into their new lives. Jemilla watched the tribe wind down for the day from her new home; Chorn had shown them how to build real homes so they didn’t have to live in the cave anymore. Everyone had gathered around the big fire Zazzalil had started as they all talked about the new things they had done. Even from her hut, she could hear Smelly Balls yelling about the different types of grass he had found. Jemilla smiled slightly and turned away into her small but cozy new home. Snarl’s hide laid in the middle of the dirt floor; the whole tribe had decided that the people who killed him should get the fur. As she laid down for the night, she could hear Zazzalil’s voice getting closer to her hut. Their hut. 

On top of everything that had happened last week, Jemilla had also gotten married to Zazzalil. She hadn’t really pictured being married to the snappy, feisty girl before, but it just felt right. It was like they balanced each other out; when Jemilla was too controlling, Zazzalil would pull her back, and when Zazzy was getting too reckless Jemilla was there to bring her head down to Earth. 

Jemilla was already stretched out on Snarl’s fur when Zazzalil entered their home. She laid down next to her wife before speaking softly. “I told them to make sure someone stayed awake until the fire died so it wouldn’t spread. Emerbly and Grant said they would.” Jemilla felt her eyes on her so she turned to her side to face the smaller woman. 

“Damn, Zazz, that’s really...responsible of you.” She cupped Zazzalil’s cheek with her hand instinctively, and if she didn’t know better, Jemilla could have sworn she leaned into the touch.

“Yeah, well, I have a good influence now or something.” Zazzalil didn’t take her eyes off of her wife, smiling a little. “She can be a real pain in the ass sometimes, but you know she’s pretty cool.”

Jemilla chuckled and rolled onto her back. “Goodnight Zazzalil.”

“Night, J-mills.” Jamilla closed her eyes and tried to even out her breathing, a trick Molag had taught her to help her fall asleep faster when they all lived in that stinky ass cave and slept in a pile. After a few minutes of unsuccessful attempts at sleep, she glanced over at Zazzalil to see her passed out. Jamilla stifled a quiet laugh; Zazzalil was famous for falling asleep the fastest in the tribe. Jamilla just stared at the ceiling of their house, thinking over the plans for tomorrow. It was a working day, so some people would have to go hunting and some people would have to stay behind to help build a place to keep the things they gathered safe from the outside…

As she lay there thinking, Jamilla hadn’t even noticed how close Zazzalil had gotten in her sleep until she felt an arm lay across her stomach. She turned her head to see Zazzalil cuddled against her side, a frown on her face and her brows furrowed in her sleep as she searched for something to hold. Jamilla lifted up her arm and Zazzalil’s sleeping form inched closer until her head was resting on Jamilla’s chest. Her frown disappeared and she clung to the taller woman, one of her legs finding rest between Jamilla’s. Jamilla ran one of her hands through Zazzalil’s ponytail in amazement and she fell deeper into sleep intertwined with her wife. Zazzalil never ceased to surprise her, and finding out she was a cuddler was just the latest discovery.

“Damn Zazz.” She murmured as the woman mumbled something in contentment as she slept. Jamilla kept one hand tangled in Zazzalil’s hair as she felt sleep overcome her, closing her eyes as the warmth of Zazzalil’s body radiated through her like the fire she brought to the tribe.


End file.
